In order to minimize the polluting components of emissions from the internal combustion engine of motor vehicles and the like, the installation of a catalytic converter is necessary. The efficiency and service life of such a converter depends significantly upon the proper functioning of the engine. In the event that malfunctions occur, for example in the high voltage ignition system, this can lead to operating conditions which overload the catalytic converter.